


you were good to me

by sammthebitch



Series: Soul Songs [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Sings, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Luka Couffaine, Sad with a Happy Ending, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, duet!lukanette, vulnerable!Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammthebitch/pseuds/sammthebitch
Summary: luka convinces marinette to sing a duet with him at one of his gigs.he didn't think her voice did that. ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Soul Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	you were good to me

**Author's Note:**

> song used: "you were good to me" by jeremy zucker and chelsea cutler.

The baker's girl never thought she'd amount to anything besides being the cashier girl at her parents' famous boulangerie patisserie. She took the cash, handed over the food, finished her shift, walked upstairs with dead feet, collapsed on her bed for at least a whole twenty minutes before rationalizing that she needed to put new work up on her Etsy store and then she'd stay up all night working on new pieces. She'd post them early in the morning and by that night, she'd have made enough money to afford Jagged Stone tickets for herself and all of Kitty Section. She'd be proud of herself (re: allow herself that moment of happiness before turning in) and go to bed. Repeat the next day. And the next. Her routine was so generic and so _her_ that she never thought she'd ever go about making changes to it. You know, besides the whole "i'm going to change my room because i'm done obsessing over the boy all of Paris obsesses over". She was proud of herself for that, and so was her little ladybug companion. But major changes? Nope. Not in her wheelbox. 

Her day started off normal. She woke up, checked her store, and got dressed in her usual white jumper and blue shorts, this time paired with her pastel white high-top converse and her hair was piled up in a messy bun with a pencil stuck through it (don't judge, all artists are like this). She woke up as soon as her alarm rang and with the usual breakfast down her stomach, she walked down to the bakery and took her place behind the register, taking orders and handing them back. She had a sparkle in her eyes that wasn't there any other day and while she was happy that her parents' bakery was getting so much attention (they deserved it after all), she really wanted an out to go to the park next to her house and just sit and draw underneath the blinding sun. 

As the flow of customers tapered off, she allowed herself to bring her sketchbook to the register and work on drawing while waiting for new customers. She was in the middle of creating a midnight blue dress for a certain purple-haired girl before she noticed a ring covered pointer-finger on the table in front of her. She smiled as she rose to her full height and saw her boyfriend directing a blinding smile at her. Even after three years, he always found ways to make her blush, and she knew he was loving it when she saw his lips curl into a smirk. She glowered at him before crossing her arms over her chest and pouting at him. "What would you like?" 

He grinned before leaning on the table and looking _right through her soul_ before nonchalantly saying, "a chocolate croissant. Oh and one blueberry macaron." Her curt nod and her quick turn was all it took for her boyfriend to silently groan and for a smirk to pop right onto her face; she knew what she was doing to him and she was loving it. "Let me get that right away, _sir_." He groaned again before her cheery laugh went down the hallway to the kitchen, presumably to make his order. He sighed as he tapped his foot to the rhythm of the song he was hearing overhead, patiently waiting for his bubbly girlfriend to come back to pop the question. 

(Not _that_ question. Jeez.)

As soon as he heard her footsteps coming back into the customer room, (whatever it's called), he rose to his full height and smiled at her as he took the bag and placed a twenty in the tip jar. He was supportive of her after all, and knew she'd need the money for new fabric or whatever. He was happy to help in whatever way he could. Before she turned away to presumably wrap up her shift, he caught her wrist and chuckled at her slight squeak before she turned around and questioningly looked _right through him_. "Yes?" He wiped his suddenly sweaty palms down his jeans and sighed before deciding to come right out with it, "do you...maybe...think you could...singaduetwithmetonightatmygig?" Her questioning gaze didn't go away as she asked him to repeat the last part. He sighed and murmured, "I asked if you wouldn't mind singing a duet with me tonight at my gig." 

Before he knew what was going on, she was hugging him tight and whispering that she would be happy to, something he never thought she'd do because of how shy she was known for being whenever he sang to her. Or about her. She was just shy when it came to music, in general, which was why he couldn't believe her agreeing so quickly. He voiced as much to her and was further surprised when she raised a brow at him and crossed her arms across her chest again. "I'll do anything to make you happy. I remember someone saying a while back that for a relationship to work out, you need to make compromises and work for what you want. You've been asking for this since the first time you sang for me, and it was only a matter of time." He grinned as she blushed and pulled her into another hug before leaning back. "I'll text you when I'm coming to pick you up." She nodded before a thought came into her head and before he could turn to walk away, it was her turn to grab his wrist and force him to listen, "what song are we singing?" 

He winked at her before giving her a small kiss on the forehead and pulling away. "You'll see." Before she knew it, he was out the door and crossing the street, leaving her to wonder whether she even knew the song or not. Groaning all the way back to the register, she went about the rest of her shift before retiring to her room and pacing the length of her closet, wondering what she should wear and if anyone else they knew was going to be there. _What are you talking about Marinette, of course your friends are going to be there. It's Luka's gig after all._ She shook her head to get out of her thoughts and smiled at her ladybug before settling in to work on her new dress -- the one she was working on when her boyfriend interrupted.

* * *

It'd been about three hours since her shift had ended (the time now being around 8:00), and the bluenette was still waiting on her boyfriend's text. She'd dressed up in a flowy white dress that went down to her ankles, white gladiator sandals adorning her feet and her hair done in a french braid. Her earrings were on full view, the black so polished you could see your face clearly through it. She'd painted her nails pastel white and her ring finger was covered in a pastel blue, her wrist covered in the lucky charm bracelet "golden boy" had given her for her birthday and the beaded anklet her boyfriend had made her was adorning her leg right above where her sandals began. Before she could wonder what was taking so long, her phone buzzed to let her know that he was downstairs. She carefully made sure that her ladybug was safely hidden (of course her dress had pockets, it's a crime to not have them) and she was on her way downstairs. She smiled as her boyfriend's eyes lit up upon looking at her and smiled as he led her outside to the bike; his car wasn't out of the shop yet and despite his father insisting that his car was fine, her favorite snake-boy was fine with the bike. 

The whole ride there was filled with complete silence, not the uncomfortable kind, but the kind where you didn't have to say anything because nothing needed to be said. Her arms were wrapped around his midsection and her face was smushed against his back, making her glad she didn't wear too much makeup. They reached the café a couple minutes later, and as he held out his hand for her to hold while sliding off, she slipped and collapsed against his chest. He laughed at her clumsiness and helped her right herself, suffering a glower and pout not too long after. "Don't make me regret agreeing to this, Couffaine." He laughed once more before sobering up and leading her inside, towards the backstage area and into the dressing room. His trusty acoustic was hanging against the wall and a certain golden-haired boy was practicing on the piano as they walked in. The bluenette smiled at the sight of the two microphones placed on their stands, turning to give a small cheek-kiss to her boyfriend before prying what song they were going to listen. "'you were good to me', isn't that one of your favorites?" She grinned as she nodded and he smiled as her eyes lit up. He frowned as the light in her eyes dimmed just a little, though, because he'd never known her to get upset when mentioning one of her favorite songs. Before he could go to comfort her, she lifted a smile up at him and even though he could see just the tiniest hint of tears in her eyes, he knew the smile was genuine. He knew she was remembering why the song was her favorite in the first place. So he left her alone for the while before they had to go on stage, her heart's song the only thing to keep him going.

As the time came for them to pop up on stage and take their places, Golden Boy went out first, playing the first few notes on the piano before introducing them and letting them take the wheel. The twang from the guitar was heard first before his voice flowed into the microphone and into the hearts of all the people who were watching and listening. The blushing bluenette was sat right beside him, accompanying him as he sang the lyrics, feeling the song deep in her soul and even closing her eyes to make it better for her to actually sing without choking up. The song brought back painful memories for her, but she knew singing it would help make her feel better. 

_still no matter where i go_

_at the end of every road_

_you were good to me_

_you were good to me, yeah_

_i know it's easier to run_

_after everything i've done_

_you were good to me_

_you were good to me_

A few tears may have leaked through her eyes before she took a deep breath and after reassurance from her boyfriend sitting next to her, she pushed forward into her solo, or as she referred to it: the second most painful part of the song. The song was supposed to be sad after all, and her heartstrings tugged at her from inside her chest, making her feel all types of ways.

_leaving, isn't better than trying_

_growing, but i'm just growing tired_

_now i'm worried for my soul_

_and i'm still scared of growing old_

_you were good to me_

_you were good to me, yeah_

The piano swelled as she finished her solo and waited for the man next to her to finish before jumping into the most painful part, letting her feelings take over and the rush of singing on stage to take over. After all, she'd do anything to make him happy. And he her.

_god only knows, where our fears go_

_hearts i've broke, now my tears flow_

_you'll see that i'm sorry_

_'cause you were good to me_

_you were good to me_

Her voice was pitched low as his voice soured above, mixing together in a perfect harmony before crashing down along with the piano, the high finally over and her adrenaline rush fueling her to help his voice in the next part. She never thought she'd ever experience what he got to experience every day, but now she realized that she wanted to experience it with him every day. Every hour. Every minute. Every second. 

_and now i'm closing every door_

_'cause i'm sick of wanting more_

_you were good to me_

_you were good to me, yeah_

_swear i'm different than before_

_i won't hurt you anymore_

_'cause you were good to me._

She smiled a teary smile at him before they sang the last line together, ending with a meaningful look out into the audience and a sweet small kiss to end the night.

* * *

She was good for him. 

He was good for her.

And that's how it'd stay. For as long as they needed it to.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
